Our Slice of Life
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Hidup dapat ditilik dari berbagai segi. Ketika kita menganggapnya susah, maka susahlah ia. Ketika kita menganggapnya mudah, maka mudahlah dia. Semua tergantung dari mana kita memandang. Begitu pun cerita ini. Ini hanya sekadar potret sedikit kejadian dalam kehidupan beberapa manusia. Sila ditafsirkan sendiri.


**Disclaimer: Bleach is a registered trademark for Tite Kubo and Shonen Magazine. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Our Slice of Life**

Rukia berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki kecil putranya sedari tadi. Tak ada pembicaraan berlangsung karena selama ia berusaha menyamakan langkah, selama itu juga pancing obrolannya tak berkait. Ia berusaha menghentikan anaknya, tapi Tokio seolah bisa merasa, dan jadinya anak sematawayangnya itu melangkah lebih cepat. Nyata, anak itu menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa?

Lama Rukia berpikir tanpa hasil sampai pencerahan datang di saat yang tepat. Dalam kepala Rukia, sebuah bohlam menyala terang. Tokio marah dan tidak mengajaknya bicara. Oh, Tuhan. Semestinya itu begitu jelas, Rukia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Sekarang apa lagi salahnya?

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa hasil. Anak itu tetap saja berjalan di muka, membuat persediaan kesabaran dalam kepala Rukia menipis. Dalam hati dia sudah menggerutu hebat. Isi otaknya perlahan namun pasti mulai bercampur dengan isi perut. Ia ingat sekali, usia anak ini baru delapan tahun. Tapi tingkahnya seperti gadis empat belas tahun yang sedang marah-marah karena tidak diizinkan keluar bersama pacar.

Sesuatu yang abstrak tentang perubahan sikap Tokio berusaha Rukia ingat-ingat. Apa anaknya salah makan? Atau Tokio sebenarnya _memang _gadis puber berumur empat belas yang terjebak di tubuh anak laki-laki delapan tahun?

Ya Tuhan, tentu saja tidak. Rukia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak menyamakan putra lucunya itu dengan bocah perempuan gempal jerawatan yang biasa mengasuh Tokio kalau Rukia tugas malam. _Mulai besok keponakan sialan itu tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di rumahku_, batinnya mantap.

Tokio tetap santai mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ibunya sedang lengah.

"Jangan cepat-cepat," seru Rukia.

Tentu saja itu tidak diindahkan. Peraturan pertama si bocah ngambek.

"Nanti kau diculik!" tukasnya tajam.

Barulah bocah itu berhenti dengan lutut yang sedikit gemetar. Ia menoleh sedikit. Sepertinya memastikan apakah ibunya—dan bukan penculik—yang memanggilnya barusan.

Memberikan rentang waktu sedikit pada Rukia untuk mendekati anaknya. Dibenarkannya tas sang anak yang tersampir di pundaknya. "Kau marah, ya? Kenapa?"

Anaknya tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk.

"Marah boleh tapi jangan tidak mengajak Ibu bicara seperti itu, karena Ibu tidak suka. Ibu tidak suka melihatmu lemah seperti anak perempuan cengeng," Rukia membuat kata-katanya tegas dan keras. Pekerjaannya memberi pengalaman gratis untuk itu.

Tokio langsung mendongak, menatap mata ibunyasembari menggigit bibir bawah, di saat yang sama matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca. Dia mencoba berkata, _"Maksudnya bukan begitu"_, tapi yang keluar adalah, "Habisnya…"

"Habisnya? Habisnya apa?" berondong ibunya.

Anak itu menelan ludahnya. Kalau ibunya sudah kehabisan kesabaran seperti ini, alih-alih disayang, dia malah akan dipukul. Sebutir keringat muncul di balik rambutnya yang berwarna biru langit. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menjawab tapi ibunya bertanya, lebih tegas dan lebih keras.

"Habisnya kenapa?"

"I-Ibu tidak terlambat menjemputku."

"Hah?" Dahi Rukia berkerut dalam. Bukannya semua anak justru kecewa kalau orang tua mereka terlambat menjemput? Kenapa anak ini lain sendiri? "Apa yang salah? Setidaknya kau tidak harus lama-lama menunggu dengan Nona Inoue di sana."

Tokio menunduk lagi. Terlihat imut, seperti biasa. Hanya saja Rukia mulai berpikir menerima tawaran rekan kerjanya untuk memeriksa kejiwaan anak ini. Mungkin anaknya menderita satu dari sekian ribu penyakit jiwa yang berkembang di luar sana. Skizofrenia? Gangguan bipolar?

Ternyata anaknya sudah menyambung lagi, "Jadi semua orang tahu kalau Ibu… kalau Ibu…"

"Kalau Ibu kenapa?" Jadi semua ini salahnya?

Anaknya berucap lamat-lamat, "Kalau Ibu membawa _itu_, dan _itu_, ke mana-mana. Besok aku pasti ditertawakan mereka." Dan tanpa sadar, Tokio sudah mulai bicara panjang lebar. Tentang bagaimana dia akan sangat merana kalau sampai dilihat teman-temannya keesokan hari. Sedikit-sedikit, dia mulai menyinggung bagaimana sebuah keluarga, yang kalau menurut Rukia, lebih cocok dilihat sebagai kuliah singkat tentang perbandingan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga anak-anak lain.

"Kata mereka, para ibu mestinya tinggal di rumah, memasak dan mengenakan celemek."

Ibunya pura-pura tidak mendengar dua kata _itu_."Dan kau pikir ibumu tidak begitu?"

Untuk beberapa detik putranya terdiam. Kemudian meluncurlah jawaban itu dari mulutnya.

"Tapi ibu mereka tidak memanggul pentungan dan membawa pistol…"

Rukia menghela napasnya. Dibiarkannya Tokio memandang tanah selama beberapa saat, sementara dia sendiri melihat blok-blok jalan perumahan sepi membentang di hadapannya. Sepertinya Tokio malu melihat ibunya yang tidak seperti para ibu lain, yang berada di rumah dan menyiapkan jeli untuk bocak-bocah yang berkunjung sementara para ayah bekerja di kantor-kantor gedung pencakar langit.

"Kau, …malu pada pekerjaan Ibu?"

Tokio menjawab sigap, "Tidak! Tidak. Tokio nggak malu. Kata Miss Inoue, kita tidak boleh malu dengan pekerjaan orang tua kita."

"Nah, lalu? Kenapa jadi kesal begitu kalau ibumu dilihat teman-temanmu?"

Anaknya tidak bisa menjawab. Rukia berharap semoga anaknya berpikir. Dia sudah delapan tahun, sudah harus belajar menerima kenyataan kalau bapaknya sudah tidak ada—mereka sudah hidup berdua saja selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau sudah delapan tahun. Jadi kau mestinya tidak bertanya kenapa ibumu yang bekerja, kan? Ibu yakin anak sepintar dirimu pasti sudah tahu kenapa ibumu yang harus bekerja."

"Karena Ayah sudah meninggal."

"Hm," Rukia setuju. "Sudah pergi ke tempat Kakek dan Nenek. Dan?"

"Dan tidak ada yang mau memberi kita uang kalau tidak bekerja."

Terdengar kejam, tapi Rukia senang anaknya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. "Memang begitu. Lebih-lebih karena kita cuma hidup berdua, tanpa orang-orang yang memedulikan, jadi kita tidak pantas peduli dengan kata atau anggapan orang lain."

Tokio mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Lama ia menatap Rukia, seolah-olah mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya. Baru dia mengangguk beberapa kali, meski ada sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin ia tanyakan.

"Masih ada yang kurang jelas?" Rukia menatap kedua mata anaknya lurus-lurus.

"T-tapi kalau mereka besok menertawakanku dan mengejekku, bagaimana?"

_Katakan pada mereka kalau Ibu akan datang saat mereka sekeluarga sedang makan malam dan Ibu akan menghancurkan kepala mereka, ayah mereka, dan ibu mereka. _"Tidak usah dipedulikan. Tidak usah tampak sedih," Rukia menajamkan suaranya. "Dan tidak boleh malu. Miss Inoue benar. Tidak boleh malu," ulangnya. "Angkat dagumu, dan jangan dengar kata teman-temanmu kalau mereka menghinamu hanya karena ibumu bekerja sebagai satpam. Mereka tidak punya pengaruh dalam hidup kita karena bukan mereka yang memberi kita uang untuk makan. Mengerti?"

Ketika Tokio mengangguk, ibunya tersenyum. Rukia harap putranya benar-benar mengerti. Alasan yang sama terus berulang dalam otaknya.

_Tokio sudah delapan tahun. Dia bisa menerima kenyataan_.

* * *

Rangiku datang tergopoh-gopoh di ruang loker wanita Bank of Tokyo cabang Denver. "Tahu tidak, tahu tidak? Manajer baru benar-benar datang, _manajer baru benar-benar datang_!" serunya.

Si satpam yang sedang menyeruput _latte _di pojok ruangan menelan ludahnya ketika dada Rangiku bergoyang-goyang saat ia berbicara. Tidakkah dada itu, meski seksi, terlalu besar? Bahkan kancing kemejanya saja sudah sebegitu tertarik dengan ukuran payudara seperti itu. Melihat Rangiku, Rukia jadi teringat Miss Inoue, guru Tokio yang memiliki dada dengan ukuran yang kurang lebih sama.

Mereka pun sama-sama centil, lugu, dan… bodoh, kalau boleh ditambahkan.

Suara cempreng Rangiku bergema lagi. "Apa di sini cuma aku yang tertarik dengan manajer baru kita?"

Seisi ruangan berdesah, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jam dinding baru bergeser sedikit dari pukul setengah delapan. "Memangnya apa yang menarik dengan manajer baru itu?" ia bersuara.

"Dia _single_! Oke, bukan _single _dalam artian _single_, maksudku, dia _duda_, tapi duda di usia tiga puluh lima tahun dan belum menikah bahkan setelah lima tahun, dia betul-betul spesies _langka_!" Ia menumpukan pandangannya pada sebuah titik dan semua orang langsung menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna.

Yang dipandangi tentu saja risi. "Apa? Kenapa pandangan kalian seperti itu?"

Momo si _customer service_ memutar bola matanya. "Maksudnya _kau_, Rukia. Kita tidak mungkin mencari duda, kan?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Rukia terdiam langsung. "Tapi aku tidak memerlukan pendamping…"

"Kau tidak butuh, tapi Tokio? Ya Tuhan, Rukia, jangan rusak masa kecil anak itu," Rangiku mendekat dan duduk di samping si satpam berseragam. "Dia delapan tahun, Rukia, dan dia butuh ayah. Siapa yang akan mengajarinya bercukur? Mendekati wanita? Mencari kekasih? Kau memang serba bisa tapi di usia Tokio sekarang, dia membutuhkan figur ayah."

"Justru karena usianya _baru _delapan tahun makanya aku belum berniat mencarikan ayah untuknya!"

"Dan mau sampai kapan kau menunggu? Lima tahun lagi? Sepuluh tahun lagi, saat kau sudah menopause dan bisa dipastikan tidak ada pria yang menoleh padamu? Ini kesempatan langka, Rukia, kau jarang mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini! Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?" Suaranya seperti menjajakan kosmetik pada pembeli potensial, kendati Rukia belum bisa menyatakan dirinya potensial.

Rukia ingin mengoreksi omongan Rangiku soal menopause. Sepuluh tahun lagi umurnya baru empat puluh lima, dan wanita biasanya mati haid di usia lima puluh, tapi sesuatu dalam hati menyuruhnya diam. Betapapun egois dirinya, Rukia harus sadar… _Tokio membutuhkan ayah_. Dia menoleh pada Rangiku, seolah-olah berkata tanpa suara bahwa dia sudah lelah dengan keadaan tanpa suami. Ditinggal mati Grimmjow memang membuatnya takut menjalin hubungan, takut mencintai, tapi mau sampai kapan dia bersikap egois di saat Tokio jelas-jelas membutuhkan seorang bapak...

"Aduh, aku bingung…"

"Apa lagi sih yang kau bingungkan? Dicoba saja dulu, tidak ada salahnya…"

Pada awalnya Rukia cuma mengangkat bahu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, membuka mulutnya, kemudian memutuskan bahwa hal itu sama saja dengan mengumbar kisah sedih sehingga ia mengatup rapat bibirnya lagi. Entah apa Rangiku dan orang-orang lain sudah terlalu putus asa melihatnya melajang selama ini sehingga mereka berusaha mencomblangkan dirinya dengan manajer bank. Tapi kepala cabang baru? Tak salahkah? Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Rukia cuma satpam, tak lebih, dan orang-orang ini berniat memasangkannya dengan kepala cabang yang baru?

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa, Rangiku."

Rangiku mendadak mengangkat telapak tangannya, membuat Rukia langsung terdiam. "Aku tak mendengar alasan, Rukia." Wanita ini tampaknya bisa membaca isi hati, karena ia menambahkan, "Aku bukannya tanpa alasan mencomblangimu dengan dia. Kau kenal dia, kok."

"Apa?" Rukia sepertinya salah dengar.

"Bukan 'apa'. Kau kenal manajer baru bank Denver ini, Rukia Kuchiki. Bahkan kau lebih mengenalnya daripada kami-kami ini."

Tawa Rukia terdengar sumbang. "Ah, kau ini, bercanda sekali, mana mungkin aku mengenalnya…"

"Dia Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Napas Rukia langsung tertahan. Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Jelas kau kenal siapa dia."

* * *

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak berdiri terlalu di muka. Memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dia berkerumun di antara pegawai bagian kredit dan teller pria. Ikkaku dan Renji pada awalnya tidak terlalu heran melihat wanita itu tiba-tiba membaur, tapi beberapa menit sebelum si manajer datang dan Rukia yang masih saja belum siap sedia di posnya dekat pintu membuat mereka sama-sama mengerutkan kening. "Ada masalah yang membuatmu bersembunyi?"

Rukia berdesah dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Renji langsung merasa bersalah, ia meminta maaf. Rukia cuma tersenyum sebelum berlalu. Bercerita pada semua orang tentang perasaannya yang kini jadi tidak menentu, sebentar tegang dan sebentar bengong? Bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Rukia mendekati kerumunan wanita yang memegang kalung bunga layu dan mendecit-decitkan sepatunya di lantai marmer. Belum ada nasabah yang datang. Hari ini bank baru buka jam delapan karena acara penyambutan kepala cabang baru ini. Sebelumnya Rukia memang sangat bersemangat dengan hari ini. Ia selalu bersemangat kalau ada pegawai baru. Lebih-lebih ini kepala cabang, atasannya, seseorang yang menentukan nasib mereka semua sebagai bawahan. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bahagia, setidaknya tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memasang senyum ketika melihat si manajer untuk pertama kali. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tahu bahwa atasannya adalah Ichigo, dan seketika, segalanya berbeda.

Ah, Ichigo. Bagaimana keadaannya? Rukia sebenarnya sudah berhenti peduli dengan pria itu sejak bertahun-tahun silam, tapi ketika mendengar Rangiku tadi, rasa penasarannya serasa tergelitik.

Katanya Ichigo sudah bercerai sejak lima tahun silam.

Bercerai. Kata itu memiliki nuansa yang sangat berbeda di benak Rukia kalau dia mengaitkannya dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana ia harus merespons? Haruskah ia merasa bahagia karena Ichigo kini merasakan apa yang ia rasa? Haruskah ia tertawa penuh kebahagiaan karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu merana? Inginnya demikian, tapi apa artinya? Nasibnya tidak lebih baik daripada laki-laki itu. Ia _juga _sudah tak lagi bahagia sekarang. Ia janda sejak Grimmjow meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

Apakah tadi ia sempat merasa bahwa nasibnya sedikit lebih baik daripada Ichigo? Sepertinya tidak, simpulnya dalam pikiran. Ichigo bisa mencari pasangan yang jauh lebih baik apabila ia ingin. Laki-laki itu tampan, kaya, dan berpendidikan tinggi. Setidaknya, kehadiran pasangan hidup tidak akan berdampak banyak pada kehidupannya. Bahkan kalaupun Ichigo mencari, tentu saja ia bisa menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik, lebih berkelas, lebih sesuai dengan kedudukan dan status sosialnya.

Tapi kenyataannya Ichigo belum juga beristri. Tiba-tiba saja mata Rukia terbelalak, menyadari kemungkinan yang ada.

_Mungkinkah?_

Rukia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan merutuk dalam hati. _Tentu saja pikiran terlarang itu tidak boleh muncul di dalam benakmu, Rukia Kuchiki. Siapa dirimu?_

"Dia datang, dia datang!"

Ia tersentak. Jantungnya yang dari tadi tidak bermasalah kini seperti mulai berusaha melarikan diri. Suaranya gemuruh sekali, Rukia bahkan merasa seisi ruangan bisa mendengarnya. Peringatan dari otak yang menyuruhnya tenang jelas tidak digubris. Ia berusaha menatap lantai, tapi rasa penasaran dan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba saja datang membuatnya menatap lurus pada pintu kaca. Pemandangan jalan utama kota Denver yang mulai ramai cuma bertahan beberapa detik. Sebuah sedan hitam mengilap berhenti tepat di depan pintu, membuat semua orang menahan napas.

Kalau semua orang menahan napas, Rukia ingin yang lebih dari itu. Mungkin lari? Mungkin mati?

Tapi tatapannya tetap terpaku.

Si sopir keluar dan membukakan pintu bagi penumpangnya. _Apa dia masih tidak bisa menyetir_, hinanya dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian dia sadar kalau jabatan Ichigo sudah _amat sangat berbeda_ apabila dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang satpam. _Jelas dia tidak butuh kemampuan menyetir. Dia kan punya sopir._

Seorang pria pun keluar dari tempat duduknya, mengenakan setelan yang Rukia tahu, harganya pasti di atas seribu dolar. Ia menatapnya beberapa detik, karena setelahnya pandangnya terisap pada satu ciri khas yang benar-benar khas dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rambut jingganya.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-san," Wakil Kepala Cabang berbicara. Juushiro mengenakan setelan putih terbaiknya, meski menurut Rukia pria itu tak punya pakaian kerja dengan model dan warna lain. Ia menjabat tangan Ichigo. "Perjalanan jauh dari Nagoya?"

"Lintas negara," sahut Ichigo. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh karyawan. Rukia mencoba menghindari mata cokelat madu yang menurutnya pasti akan menemukan dirinya sesaat lagi. Pasti tatapan Ichigo akan menekuninya barang beberapa detik, dan dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena pria itu akan membeberkan kisah indah mereka sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ternyata mereka tidak bertemu pandang, meski Rukia _tahu _Ichigo melihatnya. Pria itu kini malah membalas sapaan Wakil Kepala Cabang dengan keriangan. "Cukup jauh, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Amerika memang seperti yang kuduga," katanya diplomatis. "Aku lebih suka tinggal di kota seperti ini, suasana Amerikanya begitu terasa. Ketimbang NY atau LA."

_Sebenarnya aku juga, tapi itu sebelum aku tahu kau akan datang_.

Ichigo tertawa, dan seperti bebek di jalan raya, semua orang ikut tertawa sumbang, kecuali Rukia. Ia tak melihat ada alasan yang membuat kata-kata Ichigo tadi sebagai sesuatu yang menggelikan. Mereka semua cuma mengikuti peraturan tak tertulis bagi kaum penjilat. Ia juga pasti akan tertawa, kalau kepala cabang barunya bukan Ichigo.

"Bagus sekali, Pak. Semoga semangat kerja Bapak menular pada kami-kami di sini," Juushiro mulai tak mengerti dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Baiklah, kami semua adalah bawahanmu. Ini bagian _teller_, ada Rangiku, Tia, Nel, dan Ulquiorra."

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu," Ichigo menyalami mereka satu demi satu. Senyumnya makin lama makin lebar ketika ia menyalami satu persatu wanita di bagian _teller_. _Mereka tidak memasang senyum ayo-tiduri-aku, Tuan, karena mereka tahu kau duda beranak_.

Si kepala cabang yang baru, berhenti sebentar ketika menatap Ulquiorra dengan jas hijau toskanya. "Ini…" ia menoleh pada Juushiro, "_teller_?"

"Ya, Pak," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Tanpa ekspresi," gumam Ichigo. Tapi ia menyalaminya juga.

Wakil Kepala Cabang melanjutkan. "Baiklah," ia bergerak ke beberapa orang di sebelah tengah. "Ini karyawan dari bagian _customer service _dan _credit approval_. Momo, Renji, Ikkaku, Barragan, dan Kisuke."

Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan saksama dan menyalami pegawainya satu demi satu. Mereka semua sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Senyuman yang penuh makna. Maknanya adalah, berilah mereka promosi serta kenaikan gaji yang pantas, dan mereka akan menyediakan lidah mereka untuk menjilati pantat Ichigo seperti permen lolipop.

Bahkan Barragan langsung melancarkan serangan. "Aku sudah bekerja sepuluh tahun, Pak," katanya, "dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau Bapak mau mempertimbangkan proposal tentang…"

"Cukup, cukup, Barragan, Ichigo saja belum sempat bernapas—eh aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan, Ichigo, secara kau lebih muda—jadi berilah ia kesempatan untuk berorientasi. Benar, Ichigo?"

Ichigo ingat tadi laki-laki tua ini memanggilnya 'Bapak'. "Ah, tentu saja, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja." Ia berhenti tepat sebelum Rukia yang berada di posisi paling kiri dan menatap semua orang. "Apa pegawainya hanya ini, Ukitake?" Suaranya jadi nakal. Ia seperti menahan tawa, dan itu tak disukai Rukia.

_Menjengkelkan_.

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa jadinya bank tanpa satpam? Itu sama saja dengan memberi ikan asin pada kucing kelaparan! Kau belum bertemu dengan satpam bank ini," Juushiro membuat Rukia bertatapan dengan orang yang paling tak ingin dia temui, "namanya Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat ke tembok di belakang Rukia, sejajar dengan matanya. Pria itu bahkan tidak menatap langsung ke mata Rukia padahal mereka berdiri berhadapan. Rukia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak sepatu mengilap Ichigo, dan usahanya harus dilipatgandakan ketika pria itu berujar, "Yang mana orangnya, Juushiro?" ia berjinjit. "Aku tak lihat apa-apa."

Juushiro mengerutkan keningnya, akan berbicara, tapi Rukia sudah menggeram, "Aku ada di sini… Pak," katanya sambil menengadahkan muka. Mata mereka pun bertemu.

Rukia bisa melihat tatapan menghina dan meremehkan menari-nari bahagia di pupil Ichigo ketika dia seperti mencari-cari, menurunkan kepalanya, dan menyadari Rukia sudah berdiri di depannya. Rukia memang pendek, itu sebabnya Ichigo harus menurunkan kepalanya. Ia pasti bahagia.

"Astaga!" decak si kepala cabang berlebihan. "Kau satpamnya?"

Rukia sangat ingin melengos, namun ia mencoba menentang mata Ichigo. "Ya, aku," jawabnya tegas.

Hadirin yang sudah tahu masa lalu kedua orang ini menelan ludahnya. Cuma Juushiro yang tak tahu, karena dia terus menyerocos, "Ya, dia satpam di sini, sudah tiga tahun bekerja. Pekerjaannya bagus, dia sudah mengamankan dua kali perampokan, Ichigo."

"Ah, satpam yang baik." Suara Ichigo masih saja dibuat-buat. "Tapi, Juushiro, aku agak menyayangkan…"

"Ya? Apa ada yang salah?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia seolah-olah sedang menilai. Jelas Rukia meradang. _Tahan dirimu, Rukia. Dia kepala cabang, dia kepala cabang_…

"Satpam ini." Pria itu bahkan berani menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia. "Agak di luar bayanganku. Kukira satpam itu biasanya pria berbadan kekar. Tapi ini sepertinya di luar ketentuan." Nyata terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu menahan tawanya. "Apa kau mendapatkan ini di Biro Keamanan Kurcaci?"

Cukup sudah. Rukia sangat ingin melayangkan bogemnya pada gigi-gigi putih yang sedari tadi dibanggakan pria ini sampai pria berengsek di depannya itu tidak punya gigi lagi, tapi lagi-lagi dia berhasil menahan diri. Sabar, sabar.

Sebagai gantinya Rukia cuma mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menatap lantai. Dihina seperti itu semestinya membuatnya menangis. Tapi menangis? Di depan Ichigo? _Pikir lagi_.

Ia menatap lantai tanpa memedulikan apa yang dikatakan Juushiro sebagai penjelasan. Ditatapnya ujung sepatu mengilap Ichigo, celananya yang disetrika rapi, dan noda yang ada di sana, sebuah noda yang berbau familiar baginya.

_Noda sereal._

Ia mengabaikan tawa meremehkan yang pasti dikeluarkan Ichigo sebagai bentuk hinaan. Rukia tidak mengangkat mukanya, terlalu sibuk menyusun rencana. "Baiklah, baiklah, kembali ke pos masing-masing, acara penyambutan selesai sampai di sini," kata Ichigo cepat. Rukia mengangkat mukanya, tersenyum licik karena sudah mendapat amunisi. Ia menunggu Ichigo yang sedang menyalami satu per satu karyawan menghampiri dirinya untuk berjabat tangan. Kali ini dia sudah siap.

"Kau juga, bekerja yang baik! Aku tak mau dibilang bank kurcaci karena satpamnya seperti kurcaci," ia tersenyum lebar. Kali ini Rukia tidak merespons. Dia menang. Dia menarik perhatian wanita ini tanpa harus menginjak harga dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ketika Rukia mengangkat muka dan membalas senyum Ichigo dengan senyum yang tak kalah licik, pria itu kontan terdiam. Ia menunggu, memerhatikan baik-baik saat wanita itu menghela napasnya, hampir-hampir seperti dengusan.

Oh, tidak. Ia sudah keterlaluan.

"Tentu saja saya akan berusaha bekerja dengan baik, Pak. Tapi _Bapak _juga harus memberikan contoh yang baik. Dan Bapak perlu tahu bahwa ada nasabah kami yang tidak tahan dengan bau muntahan dan kotoran bayi. Selain itu, petugas dari dinas kesehatan terkadang datang sebagai nasabah untuk mensupervisi sanitasi dan kebersihan bangunan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Ichigo terangkat. Suaranya gemetar.

"Bukan apa-apa, Pak, hanya saja, kalau Bapak berkeliaran dengan pakaian penuh noda sereal seperti ini, kami takut mereka menilai Bapak tidak becus mengurus rumah tangga Bapak. Bagaimana mau becus mengurus bank, kalau begitu?" sahut Rukia tak kalah sinis.

Rukia menunjuk ke bawah, dan semua orang langsung menahan tawa. Semua, kecuali Ichigo, karena senyumnya sudah menghilang, berganti dengan wajah bingung kemudian merah padam saking malunya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar Rukia telah melepas jabatan tangan itu, kemudian melenggang pergi dengan senyuman yang makin lebar.

_Satu sama_.

* * *

"_Miss_, tolong sembunyikan aku!"

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya dari katalog kosmetik yang ditekuni. Mengganggu sekali, padahal ia sedang membaui jenis parfum yang baru saja diluncurkan dalam katalog.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di pintu.

"Siapa…"

"Miss, tolong sembunyikan aku!" suara itu kini terdengar lebih dekat. Orihime baru saja akan bangkit, tapi kakinya sudah lebih dulu didorong dan seorang anak kecil masuk ke sana. Ia sampai terlonjak hebat dibuatnya! Dia pikir ada penjahat atau siapa yang ingin bersembunyi. Orihime melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong meja dan terkaget-kaget.

"Tokio?"

Anak berambut tebal dengan warna biru gelap itu meletakkan jarinya di telunjuk sambil berdesis pelan. Ia menyuruh Orihime berlutut. Gurunya menurut, meski ia sedikit susah payah melakukannya lantaran dadanya lumayan mengganggu. "_Miss_ tidak boleh ribut?" tanyanya hati-hati, memastikan. Anak-anak tidak suka persembunyiannya disebarluaskan oleh orang dewasa.

Tokio mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa," desisnya pelan.

Guru kelas dua itu baru saja akan bertanya lagi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya. "Permisi, _Miss_," kata orang itu. Seorang gadis kecil dengan sweter garis-garis dan celana jins. Sebuah jepitan bertengger di rambutnya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Ya?"

"Apa _Miss_ melihat… erm…" Dia memainkan jari-jarinya, sementara matanya sedikit khawatir.

Oh, Orihime membulatkan mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sayaka mencari Tokio. Benar-benar anak-anak. Gurunya menggeleng-geleng sendiri. Dasar Tokio yang terlalu tampan. Sudah banyak anak perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Termasuk murid baru ini, tentu saja.

"Kenapa geleng-geleng sendiri, _Miss_? Apa Miss melihat Tokio?" Rambut cokelatnya yang keriting bergoyang-goyang kecil setiap kali dia berbicara.

Orihime mulai penasaran. "Kenapa mencari Tokio?"

Anak itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian entah mengapa merasa lega. "Saya ingin mengembalikan pensilnya yang tadi saya pinjam," katanya. "Tapi saya mencari Tokio ke mana-mana, tidak ada yang melihatnya. Anak-anak perempuan di luar sana bahkan bilang kalau Tokio tidak boleh direbut," dia bicara dalam bahasa Inggris sempurna. Terlalu baku, pikir Orihime. Bahkan ia pikir bahasa seperti itu lebih banyak digunakan dalam pembicaraan-pembicaraan bisnis. Mungkin itu karena Sayaka tidak punya ibu, jadi tidak ada orang tua yang mengajarkan kata-kata yang sesuai untuk anak seumurannya. Lebih-lebih ayahnya sibuk bekerja sebagai kepala cabang di bank sini, jadi Sayaka lebih banyak mendengar kata-kata bisnis ketimbang acara anak-anak.

"_Miss_?"

Orihime baru sadar Tokio masih ada di depan kakinya. "Oh, Tokio ada di sini, kok." Orihime membungkuk untuk mengajak anak itu keluar, tapi di saat bersamaan Tokio mengangkat kepalanya terlalu cepat. Jadilah kepalanya terbentur. "Aduh!"

Sayaka memiringkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya bergerak ke dekat meja gurunya. "Astaga!" dia memekik. "Kau ada di sini? Sembunyi?"

Sang guru mengacak-acak rambut Tokio. Anak itu sudah berdiri di depan Sayaka dengan kepala menunduk sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Orihime tersenyum.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Eh… iya."

Sayaka membuka tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu. Ia mencari-cari selama beberapa saat kemudian mengangsurkan pensil dengan ujung buah jeruk pada Tokio. "Ini pensilmu," katanya. "Terima kasih banyak, ya," dia tersenyum. "Besok aku akan membawa sendiri, kok," tambahnya.

"I-iya, sama-sama," Tokio menatap muka Sayaka setelah berhenti menunduk. Senyum gadis kecil itu menular. "Tidak apa-apa. Besok kalau kamu tidak bawa, kamu boleh pinjam lagi. Aku punya dua."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau punya dua pensil, kenapa kau sembunyi? Apa kau tidak punya teman?"

Tokio tersentak. Dia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku punya banyak teman, kok." Ia menunduk. Mana mungkin ia menjelaskan bahwa ia mengira dirinya dikejar-kejar Sayaka seperti anak-anak perempuan menakutkan yang selalu menggodanya dari hari ke hari itu?

"Ya, kupikir kau punya banyak teman. Beda denganku yang tidak punya siapa-siapa," sahutnya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah berkeliling sekolahan ini seminggu tapi belum ada yang mau berteman. Mungkin karena aku sedikit lebih tinggi dari kalian, ya?" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Begitu, _Miss_?" Sayaka melihat gurunya yang kini sudah kembali ke kursinya. Orihime tidak menjawab, dia cuma tersenyum.

Tokio menggeleng. "Hei, tidak kok, aku mau jadi temanmu," jawabnya. Merasa belum pas, ia mengulang, "Aku mau berteman denganmu, tak peduli kau lebih tinggi atau tidak," katanya dengan yakin.

Sayaka tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, ya, tapi benar kau tak sembunyi gara-gara aku terlalu tinggi dan menakutkan?"

"Aku tidak sembunyi gara-gara kamu. Tenang saja."

"Inoue?" Seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Tatsuki Arisawa, guru kelas tiga, melongok dari pintu ruang guru. Ia membawa sebuah kardus besar. Tampaknya kardus itu terlalu berat, karena dia terlihat sangat kepayahan ketika berusaha membuka pintu dengan kakinya. "Bisa tolong aku?"

Orihime bangkit dari kursinya. "Nah, anak-anak, kalau sudah selesai, kembalilah ke kelas kalian! Sebentar lagi jam makan siang berakhir. Ibu masih punya urusan dengan _Miss_ Arisawa," suruh Inoue, sembari ia menggiring murid-muridnya ke pintu. Dua anak itu menurut, tak lupa mengucap salam pada Tatsuki. Mereka berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor.

"Halo? Apa kau akan terus menyaksikan dua anak berlari di koridor tanpa membantu kolegamu yang sedang kepayahan membawa kardus perlengkapan ini?"

"Oh-oh, ya," Orihime mengulurkan bantuan pada temannya. Mereka meletakkan kardus itu di atas meja rendah di dekat sofa. Orihime membukanya, heran kenapa kardus itu begitu berat. "Astaga, kau mendapatkan kostumnya! Kita tidak perlu menjahit semua lagi!" ia bersorak kegirangan.

"Tentu saja, berterimakasihlah padaku karena memiliki pacar yang bekerja di perusahaan desain," Tatsuki menepuk dadanya. "Semua sudah ada di sini. Cuma…"

"Cuma apa?"

Tatsuki meraih buku naskah di atas tumpukan baju itu. "Kenapa kita semua bisa lupa kalau peran Peri Biru belum terisi?"

"Astaga… aku baru ingat." Ia menoleh panik. "Bagaimana ini? Pentasnya tinggal seminggu lagi!" Orihime menatap koleganya penuh harap. Biasanya, Tatsuki membuat Orihime panik terlebih dahulu, kemudian langsung menjadi dewi penyelamat dengan mengatakan kalau semua masalah sudah selesai. Biasanya demikian, jadi Orihime pun menunggu.

Tapi kali ini darahnya benar-benar terasa berhenti ketika rekannya sesama guru itu menyahut, "Aku juga lupa, Orihime. Jadi sampai sekarang kita belum dapat pemerannya. Tapi aku juga tidak ditelepon Riruka kalau kita kekurangan pemain." Tambahnya dengan nada gamang, "Mungkin dia kira kita dapat menemukannya di saat-saat yang tepat."

"_Sekarang _sudahbukan saat yang tepat, Tatsuki." Suara Orihime sudah bergetar. "Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Kita tidak boleh tenang-tenang kalau begini. Kita harus berpikir keras."

"Aku sudah berpikir semalaman tapi aku belum mendapat pemecahan apa-apa. Waktu kita malah semakin sempit. Punya ide tentang siapa yang bisa memerankannya?"

Orihime mulai berpikir. "Kau dan aku jelas tidak mungkin karena kita berdua harus mengurus anak-anak di belakang panggung. Kepala sekolah? Tidak, dia pria. Lagi pula dia sudah punya peran."

"Mr. Zaraki juga tidak mungkin," Orihime merujuk pada guru kelas lima. Kali ini ia bahkan terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. "Dia tidak mungkin menjadi peri, dia cocoknya menjadi Rambo." Ia mengembuskan napasnya. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tatsuki, ia berpikir lagi, berusaha mencari pemecahan yang lebih mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja ide itu datang di kepala Orihime. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Peri Biru… yang penting pemainnya wanita, kan? Bagaimana kalau orang tua murid, seperti tahun lalu?"

Sesuatu dalam nada suara Orihime membuat Tatsuki mengubah tatapannya. "Astaga, Tatsuki, bukan _dia_, kan?"

Tapi wanita itu sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kita memikirkan orang yang sama. Jujurlah, kau juga ingin agar aku memintanya berperan. Dia yang membuat kelas kita juara drama tahun lalu. Tidak akan apa-apa kalau kita minta bantuannya sekali lagi. Rukia tak akan keberatan."

"Ini berbeda! Mana mungkin Rukia mau berperan jadi _peri_?"

Kini kilatan itu muncul dari mata Orihime. "Kalau dia tidak mau, Tokio kita jadikan sandera," katanya enteng.

* * *

"Sendirian?"

Rukia tersentak, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkannya. Sepanjang hari Rukia mencegah dirinya mendengar suara itu. Ia menghindari segala bentuk kontak dengan kepala cabang barunya. Rasa-rasanya ia berhasil. Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, ia tak bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Tapi selalu saja kebalikannya yang terjadi. Ketika ia sudah mulai tenang karena setengah jam lagi waktu kerjanya usai, suara itu kembali.

_Lebih baik diacuhkan_. Rukia memasang telinganya guna mendengar suara angin di atap gedung bank. Tapi kapan angin punya suara cukup keras untuk meredam suara seseorang?

"Oke, kau marah denganku, aku tahu."

Kini Ichigo sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Rukia langsung bergeser beberapa langkah.

"Kau marah soal tadi pagi? Ya Tuhan. Kau benar-benar jadi sensitif. Seingatku dulu kau cuma tertawa kalau kubilang pendek."

_Itu karena aku suka padamu. _"Dulu? Dulu kapan, Ichigo?" Rukia langsung menoleh dan menatap pria itu tajam. Sesuatu yang hangat mendadak menyebar di dalam dadanya, akibatnya ia langsung menambahkan, "Seingatku aku selalu menendang kakimu kalau kau berani menghina."

Wanita itu terdiam. Namun, seakan tak ada yang memerintah, dua orang itu tertawa lepas. "Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa tahun aku tak tertawa seperti tadi? Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Rukia tidak menjawab.

"Ng, aku minta maaf sudah meledekmu tadi pagi, ya?"

Rukia tersenyum. Jujur, ia juga sepertinya sudah beberapa tahun tidak tertawa seperti tadi. Ketika ia tertawa tadi, tiba-tiba saja ada kehangatan menyebar di dalam pembuluh darahnya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, menjadikannya lebih rileks. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, kumaafkan. Dengan atasan baru aku tak boleh macam-macam. Salah-salah aku bisa dipecat. Mau kerja di mana aku?" Ia tidak bermaksud menyindir. Semoga saja Ichigo tidak salah paham.

Senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibir Ichigo menghilang. Atmosfer pertemuan ini tiba-tiba saja berubah. Mereka merasa kikuk. Menurut Ichigo, Rukia seolah ingin menegaskan perbedaan di antara mereka saat ini. ia secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa masa lalu dan sekarang adalah dua hal yang terlalu berbeda, dan ia telah melupakan masa lalu mereka, bahkan kalau itu ada. Tak ada gunanya mengunjungi masa-masa itu lagi. Hanya membawa luka.

Rukia tak bicara. Ia memutar badannya, kembali menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekitar mereka sembari berpegangan pada birai besi.

Ia tak sadar Ichigo sudah ikut berdiri di sebelahnya, sama-sama menatap sebuah gedung di kejauhan.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, Rukia."

Dalam hati Rukia mengutuk. Angin sama sekali tidak bisa meredam suara dari pria di sebelahnya ini. "Tapi kau sudah banyak berubah, Ichigo."

"Kalau kau melihatku baik-baik, sebenarnya aku juga tidak berubah banyak."

_Untuk apa_? "Oh, begitu."

Matahari di Denver semakin merunduk ke barat. Udara belum terlalu dingin, meskipun malam nanti diramalkan akan turun gerimis salju. Beberapa saat, pikiran mereka sama-sama bercabang, menuju hal-hal yang tak dapat mereka katakan. Masa lalu? Masa kini? Masa depan? Semua mungkin. Tapi akankah itu berguna?

"Jadi…" suara Ichigo mendadak serius, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabar bagaimana?" Rukia menjaga agar suaranya tidak jadi terlalu ketus. Keketusan sama dengan merubuhkan pertahanan sendiri.

"Kehidupanmu di sini, kabarmu selama ini," katanya. "Aku betul-betul tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat sejauh ini. Kupikir kau sudah memulai kehidupan dengan seorang suami yang kaya, berpendidikan, dan bahagia bersamanya di sebuah lembah di Eropa sana, dalam kastil tua yang terawat. Impianmu menjadi seorang ratu pun tercapai," ia mengenang masa-masa ketika mereka masih muda dan sering bermimpi. "Maaf kalau kau tersinggung," tiba-tiba ia menambahkan. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Rukia selama ini.

"Aku sama sekali tak tersinggung."

Seperti biasa, Rukia selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, bahkan tanpa Ichigo katakan. Apa isi hatinya tercetak jelas di wajahnya? Ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya. "T-terima kasih."

Hening kembali berkuasa. Ichigo masih belum mendapat jawaban, jadi ia bertanya lagi. "Jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Lawan bicaranya tahu bagaimana Ichigo kalau sudah bertanya. Ia baru berhenti kalau sudah mendapat jawaban sesuai keinginannya. "Kehidupanku yang mana yang kau ingin tahu?"

"Kudengar kau sudah punya anak."

"Kau juga." Rukia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk mengatakan dua kata itu.

"Kudengar suamimu juga sudah meninggal."

Rukia jauh lebih tabah apabila pembicaraan beralih pada suami yang telah meninggalkannya. "Ya, itu memang benar. Dia tak sempat melihat Tokio tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa. Tapi memang begitu jalannya, jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," katanya getas. Bagaimanapun tegarnya Rukia, setiap mengingat kenyataan bahwa anaknya tak punya ayah lagi, rasa getir itu kembali.

"Tak kusangka kau jadi begini dingin dan sinis pada hidupmu."

Rukia terkekeh. "Sinis bagaimana?" Ia menoleh, dan melihat penampilan Ichigo, ia pun sadar akan kedudukannya. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo," dia menoleh, mendapati tatapan heran pria itu. "Tak sepantasnya aku membahas masalah ini dengan atasanku, terlebih dia baru di sini." Ia memaksakan sebuah tawa.

"Jangan menganggapku sebagai atasan!" Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Ia tersinggung.

Tawa itu kontan menghilang. Rukia berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tidak menatap muka Ichigo. Dia tak mungkin menyemaikan benih-benih harapan baru. Ichigo sudah mengatakan kalau dulu di antara mereka tidak boleh ada perasaan. Tentunya, kalau ia mengatakan ada perasaan lain tentang Rukia tumbuh dalam hatinya, itu sama saja merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri. Sangat bukan Ichigo, karena Rukia tahu betul, Ichigo adalah tipe pria yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya lebih dari apa pun.

"Maksudku, kau bisa bercerita padaku dan aku akan berusaha membantu."

"Terima kasih banyak." _Tapi lebih baik tidak, _tambahnya dalam batin. Lebih baik topik tentang kehidupannya hanyut bersama udara. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Rukia kembali menoleh pada pria itu. Melihat alis pria itu bertaut, Rukia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maksudku, bagaimana kehidupanmu? Atau aku tak boleh bertanya hal yang sama?"

"Y-ya…" Ichigo tergeragap. Tak disangkanya Rukia akan bertanya sesantai ini. Bukankah mestinya masih ada sedikit ruang bagi dirinya dalam hati Rukia? Atau ia terlalu banyak berharap bahwa Rukia tidak berubah seperti bertahun-tahun lalu? Kini ia mendapat titik terang. Rukia berusaha melupakannya sampai ia jadi sinis. Itu benar-benar membuat rasa bersalah Ichigo kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Perasaan bersalah yang kembali tumbuh setelah ia diceraikan Senna.

Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia dalam beberapa detik keheningan. "Jadi?"

"Istriku menceraikanku."

"Oh," mulut Rukia membulat. _Masih untung dia tidak mati_. "Tidak ada niatan rujuk?"

Setengah detik kemudian Rukia langsung sadar kalau pertanyaan spontannya itu adalah kesalahan besar. Kening Ichigo berkernyit dalam, membuat alisnya bertaut tinggi karena keheranan. Lutut Rukia bergetar pelan. Untung saja tak kelihatan karena ia mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu bot.

Pria itu malah tersenyum hambar. "Tidak ada," jawabnya lirih namun pasti. "Senna melarikan diri. Sekarang ia sudah menikah lagi dengan pria Inggris. Mereka menetap di Moskow sekarang. Semoga saja mereka dimakan Beruang Rusia." Ia tertawa kecil.

_Jadi namanya Senna. Tapi kalau kau tanya aku, Ichigo, bagiku, semoga _kau _yang dimakan beruang_. "Oh, aku turut prihatin. Tapi kudengar kau tidak punya anak, jadi menurutku tidak ada yang berubah. Cari saja istri baru, aku yakin para wanita pasti mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Siapa bilang? Jangan menghakimi begitu," sergah Ichigo cepat. "Aku punya anak. Perempuan. Hak asuhnya jatuh padaku karena Senna sama sekali tidak ingin mengasuhnya. Untunglah dia mau mengerti. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir dia lebih dewasa daripadaku. Sampai sekarang aku masih kesal memikirkan wanita itu."

_Tapi itu bukan alasan kuat untuk menceritakan semua pada mantan pacar yang jelas-jelas membencimu. Aku tak pernah memberi izin padamu untuk curhat padaku. Kupikir semua sudah berakhir saat kau meninggalkanku? _"Astaga, aku tak menyangka kau punya anak. Berapa umurnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Delapan tahun."

"Dia pasti sedang lucu-lucunya."

Ichigo pasti bersemangat kalau sudah membicarakan anaknya. "Ya, dia lucu sekali. Hei, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama hari Sabtu?"

Setengah kalimat itu tak terdengar Rukia karena bunyi keras yang berasal dari ponselnya merusak suasana, dan usaha Ichigo. "Sebentar," katanya. "Halo?"

Di ujung sana kedengarannya riang sekali. "Halo! Rukia, apa kau sibuk?"

_Kalau mendengar curhatan mantan pacar adalah sibuk, maka ya, aku sibuk_. "Tidak, tidak, aku masih bisa bicara. Ada apa?" Ia menjauh agar Ichigo tidak bisa mendengar. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, agar ia bisa mendengar.

Suara di ujung sana bertambah riang. "Begini, kita tahu kalau juara lomba drama tahun lalu itu bisa kita raih berkat kau…"

Sekilas kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidup Rukia terlintas begitu jelas sampai-sampai ia dibuat bergidik. _Ya, karena aku jatuh begitu cantiknya di panggung sampai-sampai aku gegar otak_. "Katakan saja apa yang kau mau, Inoue."

Orihime terkekeh. Rukia selalu dapat menebak kalau Orihime punya permohonan. "Kami sedang kekurangan pemain untuk drama kami. Sebenarnya kami tahu kalau kau sangat tidak suka bermain drama, tapi kami benar-benar…"

Rukia langsung memotong. "Kalau kalian sudah tahu, maka jawabannya jelas: tidak. Dengan huruf T yang besar."

"Jangan begitu, Rukia," rajuk Orihime. "Aku jamin ini tidak seperti tahun lalu," Orihime mencoba mempercepat tempo tapi Rukia keburu menyahut.

"Tahun lalu kau juga berjanji begitu, Orihime Inoue, dan lihat bagaimana hasilnya. Aku harus berakhir seminggu di rumah sakit."

"Aku akui kalau tahun lalu panggungnya sedikit kacau, tapi bukan berarti tahun ini juga akan seperti itu!" Melihat tatapan khawatir Tatsuki, dia melanjutkan, dengan panik, "Tahun ini aku jamin tidak akan seperti tahun lalu. Aku sendiri yang mengurus panggung, dan kupastikan keamanannya terjamin. Peranmu kali ini ini cuma peran kecil! Tak ada dialog dan gerakan sulit, pokoknya peranmu itu benar-benar mudah. Penonton tidak akan sadar bahwa kau ada di atas panggung."

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus aku yang memerankannya?"

"Karena semua orang sudah punya tugas masing-masing dan tinggal kau yang belum berpartisipasi!" Orihime setengah berteriak. Bagaimanapun Rukia harus diyakinkan. "Kau tidak mau menjahit kostum karena kau tak bisa. Kau juga tidak pernah menyumbang makanan karena kau terlalu sibuk. Jadi kau harus tampil sebagai pemain, tidak boleh tidak. Semua ibu…"

Kalau Orihime sudah mengatakan 'semua ibu', maka Tokio pasti sudah ada dalam kekuasaannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, BAIKLAH!" Rukia berteriak keras. Pertengkarannya dengan Inoue, kalau sudah menyangkut sang anak, selalu membuatnya lupa diri. _Anak ini pandai sekali membujuk_, makinya dalam hati. Dia mampu membuat Rukia merasa bersalah sehingga mengiyakan apa pun yang ia minta. Meski Rukia menolak sekuat tenaga, pada akhirnya selalu ia yang menyerah. "Katakan padaku apa yang harus dilakukan."

Suara di ujung sana kembali riang. "Kau cuma perlu mengambil kostumnya saat menjemput Tokio nanti. Sekarang apa kau punya pertanyaan? Aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati."

"Bisakah kau menutup teleponnya?" Rukia berkata tajam. Orihime menjerit kesenangan sebelum memutuskan hubungan, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih setengah kesal dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia mengiyakan permintaan Orihime lagi?

"Jadi?" Pria itu menuntut jawaban. "Bagaimana, Rukia? Apa kau bisa?"

"Tidak, Ichigo, aku tidak bisa dan aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau minta dariku!" Rukia yang masih kesal langsung saja menyembur tanpa mengindahkan pria itu. Masih tak memedulikan Ichigo, Rukia berjalan ke pintu dan membantingnya keras. Sepatu botnya berkelotak menuruni tangga.

Di belakangnya, Ichigo yang putus asa sangat ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Halo! Tumben kau datang jam segini? Anak-anak sudah pulang dari tadi. Apa kau lembur?" tanya Orihime riang ketika Rukia muncul di depan kelasnya. Dia tak sadar sepasang mata kanak-kanak menatapnya tajam.

_Anakku ngambek kalau aku menjemputnya tepat waktu, Sepupu. _"Ada urusan sebentar." Pembicaraan ini mesti dialihkan. "Bagaimana soal perlengkapan dramanya? Apa sudah siap semua? Bisa kuambil sekarang?"

"Eh? Ibu ikut main drama juga, ya?" Tokio yang sudah mengenakan ranselnya menarik-narik celana sang ibu. "Hore!" Bocah delapan tahun itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Ibu jadi apa? Apa Ibu jadi Peri Biru yang tidak datang latihan tadi?"

Rukia menurunkan pandangnya. "Tentu tidak, Tokio, Ibu tidak akan menjadi peri," katanya. "Paling-paling Ibu cuma akan menjadi pohon, cuma sebagai penggembira,tapi di saat yang sama juga bentuk partisipasi." Ia memberi penekanan berlebih pada kata 'penggembira' dan 'partisipasi'.

Tokio yang tidak terbiasa berbahasa Jepang sefasih itu cuma bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ibunya berbicara. Dia tidak sadar senyum Orihime juga sudah berubah.

Apa pun yang terjadi, Orihime tentu tidak akan membatalkan ini. Berhasil membujuk Rukia semudah itu adalah mukjizat. Minimal ia harus membuat Rukia tidak mungkin mengembalikan kostum dan menolak perannya sebelum memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menjadi Peri Biru yang dikatakan anaknya tadi.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi seperti itu, Inoue?" tanya Rukia curiga.

Orihime—yang baru saja berusaha menjejalkan bungkusan kostum ke dasar tas—memiringkan bibirnya, berusaha tersenyum padahal yang terlihat adalah seringaian yang sangat salah. "Apa? Tidak, Rukia, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya.

Tapi Rukia lebih cepat. Dia bisa membaca ekspresi. Bungkusan itu langsung diaduk-aduk dan dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Rukia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan kostum balet, hanya saja warnanya biru terang dan di punggung kostum itu ada sayap. Selembar kain besar berwarna biru gelap terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _ini_, Orihime?" Napas Rukia sudah terengah-engah.

Orihime bersiap kalau-kalau Rukia melempar kostum itu, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi selama beberapa saat. "Eh… itu… kostummu, kalau kau bertanya."

"Kostum? Hore, Ibu akan jadi Peri Biru! Hore!"

Rukia terkesiap. Semua amarahnya berganti ketakutan. Dia lupa akan anaknya yang mengamati semua ini. "Tokio, begini. Ibu tidak mungkin…"

"Tentu saja ibumu akan menerimanya! Ibumu sudah janji padaku. Jadi apa ibumu akan menolaknya?"

"Tidak, _Miss_!" Bocah laki-laki itu menjawab dengan mata berbinar. "Ibuku orang baik, dia tidak mungkin menolak peran dalam drama ini! Jadi Ibu tidak akan menolaknya, kan?"

_Kalau saja anakku tidak ada di sini, kau sudah pasti kubunuh, Inoue_, geram Rukia dengan tangan terkepal. Entah bagaimana cara sepupunya itu mencuci otak Tokio agar berpihak padanya! "Bagaimana ya, Tokio, tapi Ibu benar-benar tidak bisa kalau harus menjadi Peri Biru…" _Dan Ibu tidak bisa memakai kostum _seperti ini_. Kostum macam apa ini?_

"Tidak boleh begitu, Bu. Kata Miss Inoue, Ibu akan menjadi Peri Biru demi aku. Jadi Ibu harus jadi Peri Biru, ya?"

Astaga. Tokio mulai lagi dengan mata memelasnya. Rukia harus menolak tatapan seperti itu. Ia harus meneguhkan hati. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Dia tak boleh terhanyut. Itu pasti cuma tatapan palsu. Tokio pasti sudah disuruh Orihime untuk membujuk ibunya agar mau menuruti keinginan bibinya itu. Itu pasti.

"Rukia, Tokio saja sudah memintamu dengan sangat. Masa kau mau melihatnya kecewa?"

"Ibu akan jadi Peri Biru. Ibu _harus _jadi Peri Biru, Bu, kita tidak punya pemain lagi." Aneh mendengar Tokio yang lebih rasional ketimbang gurunya.

Seperti ada dua bukit yang bergerak mendekatinya dari dua sisi. Dua bukit yang sama-sama besar, menghimpitnya, bergerak makin dekat, membuat pikiran dan isi perutnya seperti bercampur, kepalanya mulai pusing, dadanya naik turun lantaran napas yang ngos-ngosan. Anak dan sepupunya ini pasti sudah berkomplot!

"BAIKLAH!"

Hening mengiringi jeritan kaget Rukia. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Tokio dan Orihime yang menjerit.

"Hore!"

* * *

"Ya Tuhan." Rukia meringis melihat nasibnya kelak. Ia harus mengenakan pakaian _semacam ini_? Apa kata dunia? Tidak mungkin.

Sebenarnya kostum itu bukannya tidak bagus. Yang Rukia sayangkan, kenapa pakaian itu begitu _terbuka _dan _feminin_? Rupanya tidak lebih dari sekadar _tank top _berwarna biru langit yang di punggungnya ada sayap kecil dengan warna senada. Rukia mengeluarkan semua isi tas kertas yang tadi dipakai menyimpan kostum ini. Sebuah mahkota meluncur dari dalamnya.

Mahkota kecil dari jalinan bunga kering buatan.

Rukia berdesah hebat. Dia termangu dan memutar-mutar mahkota itu dengan tangannya, kemudian mengenakannya di atas kepala. Bagaimana mungkin benda ini tidak jatuh kalau dia seandainya berputar-putar dan menari di atas panggung nanti?

Oh ya, ada jepitan. Harnet. Orihime tentu saja tidak bisa menerima penolakan Rukia untuk mengenakan pakaian ini hanya karena mahkotanya tidak bertengger.

Rukia mengangkat pakaian itu tinggi-tinggi. Seumur hidup, belum pernah dia mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke pembaringan dan menatap kostumnya dengan saksama. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Dia mengharapkan _gaun pengantin_…

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang baru saja muncul. Melihat gaun ini menjadikan dirinya sentimentil, pikirnya sambil berdiri dan meletakkan kostumnya di atas kasur. Urusan drama ini bisa dipikir nanti.

Niatnya begitu, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia menjauh dari kostumnya, rasa penasaran mendadak muncul dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau dia mengenakannya barang sesaat? Akan jadi seperti apa dirinya dengan kostum itu? Kebetulan Tokio sedang tidur siang, jadi ia tidak perlu malu pada anak itu.

Terkikik sendiri ia ketika mengenakan pakaian itu. Kostum _strapless_ yang tak terlalu seksi. Ia mematut-matut dirinya sendiri, kemudian sadar bahwa ternyata ia cukup manis. Ia baru sadar kalau di bagian belakang kostum itu ada dua helai kain yang menjuntai sampai ke betisnya, seperti bagian dari dua sayap mungil transparan yang kini sudah menempel di punggungnya.

Sayangnya roknya agak pendek, seperti rok-rok penari balet. Rukia meringis, membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa penampilannya mengenakan benda pendek ini, tapi demi anak, mau tak mau dia harus memakainya, dan harus terbiasa. Mungkin nanti Orihime bisa meminjamkannya stoking. Atau kaus kaki pemain sepak bola. Tidak, tidak, stoking jauh lebih baik.

Semua kostum sudah dikenalan. Hanya saja, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tentu saja! Tongkat! Semua peri pasti butuh tongkat. Rukia yang kini sudah bersemangat tanpa sebab yang jelas mengaduk-aduk lagi tas kostumnya, dan ia menemukan tongkat mainan yang di ujungnya terdapat bintang… berwarna merah muda.

Seingatnya ia jadi Peri Biru. Kenapa tongkatnya merah muda?

Rukia mengangkat bahunya. Sudahlah. Tak akan ada yang protes dengan warna tongkat. Dicobanya mengayunkan tongkat itu, dan cahaya berwarna-warni beserta suara musik tiba-tiba saja mengalun dari sana.

Wah, itu membuatnya takjub. Sekali lagi!

Ini mulai terasa menyenangkan.

Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia punya kata-kata pamungkas! "Dengan kekuatan Venus, terimalah anugerah cinta!" serunya sambil berputar dan menekan tombol di tongkat sihirnya. Musik peri kembali mengalun. Membawanya pada dunia pernuh warna pink yang tak sempat didatanginya saat ia masih seusia Tokio.

"Bu, sedang apa?"

Gerakan itu langsung berhenti. Sayang kaki Rukia yang sedang berpose tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya, sehingga ia langsung terjerembap.

"Aduh!"

Tokio jadi ikut meringis.

* * *

Rukia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. "Sudah, sudah, ayo keluar."

Tokio menarik pelan helaian kain yang menjuntai dari kostum ibunya. "Ibu tahu? Ibu cantik sekali dengan kostum dan mahkota itu."

Ibunya membayangkan bagaimana nasib mahkota yang tadi terlempar ke bawah meja. Nanti akan ia ambil. "Ya, terima kasih," dia cuma tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, jadi ia meraih teleponnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Halo, Rukia! Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara itu rasanya kekesalan bisa terbit lagi. "Tidak, aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih atas kostumnya. Cocok sekali." Ia berputar sekali lagi. Rok pendeknya berkibar ketika ia berputar. "Ya, cocok sekali. Kau pintar memilih kostum. Aku jadi tidak malu memakainya." Harus diakui, ia merasa cantik dan feminim.

Di ujung sana Orihime terkekeh. "Tapi kau tidak sedang berputar-putar dengan kostum itu, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Suara Rukia langsung menajam.

Orihime tertawa. "Instingku mengatakan demikian, juga suara angin yang masuk ke tempatku. Sekarang katakan, ada apa? Kau tidak mau marah-marah dan mengembalikan kostumnya, kan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah kalau anakku sendiri memintaku berperan jadi Peri Biru?"

"Ya, Peri Biru." Orihime sudah mengubah nama Rukia menjadi Peri Biru, sesuai perannya.

"Ya, Peri Biru," ulang Rukia. "Cuma, ini yang membuatku heran, naskahnya mana?"

"Naskah?" Suara di ujung sana terdengar seolah tak tahu apa-apa soal naskah. "Naskah apa?"

"Tentu saja naskah dramanya, Orihime," jawab Rukia heran. "Semua peran tentu membutuhkan naskah."

"Oh, itu." Orihime tertawa kecil, "tak kusangka kau benar-benar tertarik dengan drama ini. Sudah kubilang kau itu punya bakat drama dan pasti akan tertarik, Rukia." Ia diam sebentar. "Tapi untuk kali ini aku mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tidak ada naskah drama."

"Tidak ada naskah drama?"

"Kau tak salah dengar, Rukia. Peranmu memang penting," jelasnya, "tapi tidak ada kata yang harus kau ucapkan."

"Oh, syukurlah," jawab Rukia riang, sebelum sadar kalau keriangan itu terlalu cepat dan terasa aneh. "Tapi aku tak harus melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh sebagai kompensasi, kan?"

_Aduh mampus_, batin Orihime panik. Rukia tak tahu kalau di ujung sana Orihime sedang gelisah berat. Dia tak mau menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia di atas panggung. Setidaknya tidak sebelum Rukia menilai tak mungkin bisa menolak segalanya. Jadi dicobanya mengalihkan obrolan dengan mengatakan hal-hal lain yang tak penting.

Tapi Rukia selalu bisa tahu. "Hm, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, ya? Jadi apa aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri lagi tahun ini?"

Orihime mulai panik. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kau tidak akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri…"

"Jadi, Orihime," kata Rukia dengan intimidasi langsungnya, "tolong katakan apa yang akan kuperbuat di atas pentas. Aku menunggu."

Hening beberapa saat. Tokio menatap ibunya memejamkan mata, kemudian membuka matanya lagi. Pada awalnya keningnya licin, kemudian berkerut dalam, sangat dalam sampai matanya memerah karena marah.

Baru setelah itu ia berteriak.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, artis amatir yang rela dibayar cuma untuk _adegan ciuman _di depan umum! Astaga! Kau pikir aku apa?" serunya tajam pada gagang telepon. "Aku menolak berperan menjadi apa pun di dalam drama kotor kalian! Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!" Rukia berteriak, keras, sebelum telepon yang malang menjadi korban dengan terbanting di atas dudukannya.

Dia tak sadar anaknya menatap semua itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah ibunya akhirnya tahu ada bocah itu di sana, dan menilik Tokio yang tiba-tiba kehilangan senyum dan kata-kata, sadarlah Rukia bahwa ada salah dalam kata-katanya tadi. "Dengar, Tokio, kau belum mengerti, tapi Ibu…"

"Ibu jahat! Jahat! Aku saja ada adegan mencium Sayaka di drama nanti, tapi itu _bohong-bohongan_! Kenapa Ibu langsung marah begitu?" Tokio bersungut-sungut dengan penampungan air mata yang telah penuh, menjadikan matanya memancar sedih.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa menanggapi anaknya karena dia sendiri kaget. Apa yang diajarkan Orihime di sekolah? Trik ciuman? Trik pacaran? Kenapa anaknya sudah tahu tentang ciuman asli dan ciuman bohongan? Apa semua guru di Colorado memasukkan materi ciuman dalam kurikulum kelas tiga mereka?

Rukia masih berpikir tentang sistem pendidikan federal, adegan ciuman, dan anaknya yang santai menanggapi itu ketika teleponnya berdering. Ia bergidik sedikit ketika membayangkan kata 'santai'.

Sayangnya telepon tak mau menunggu. Benda itu tetap berdering, mulai membuat kepala Rukia terasa sesak di setiap deringannya.

Di deringan yang kesekian, Rukia yang masih kesal mengangkat teleponnya. "Mau apa lagi, Orihime Inoue? Sudah kubilang kalau aku tak mau memerankan peri atau apa pun sebutannya bagimu! Selama ada adegan tak senonoh itu, aku tak sudi!"

"Hei, hei, hei!" Suara yang menyahut di seberang sana justru milik seorang laki-laki, membuat Rukia langsung terkesiap. Astaga.

"Begitu bicaramu pada atasan? Kau mau kupecat?"

Ia tergagap. "Y-ya, Mr. Kurosaki?" Tanpa sadar, Rukia mengertakkan giginya untuk sepersekian detik, menyesali dirinya mengucap nama Ichigo dengan panggilan 'Mr. Kurosaki'. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, ada apa Anda menelepon saya?"

"Tidak bolehkah seorang atasan menghubungi bawahannya sendiri?"

Rukia mengembuskan napasnya jengkel. Pria sialan itu pasti sedang mempermainkannya. Ia tak mau jadi korban lagi. "Tentu boleh, Pak, tapi saya pikir ada banyak pegawai yang jauh lebih pantas untuk dihubungi ketimbang saya. Saya cuma satpam, tidak lebih. Pekerjaan saya bahkan tidak terlalu bagus."

Ichigo di seberang sana ternyata sudah siap. Dia kenal bagaimana Rukia kalau sudah menolak berbicara. Tentunya ia sudah menyiapkan amunisi untuk menghadapi wanita itu. "Siapa bilang?" tanyanya. "Banyak pegawai telah berkata padaku kalau pekerjaanmu dapat diandalkan. Aku akan menghubungi mereka juga. Kebetulan saja namamu ada di urutan pertama jadi aku meneleponmu lebih dulu." Benar-benar mengintimidasi. Ia sungguh bangga akan dirinya.

Tapi mendadak ia sadar. Gah. Ichigo salah bicara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa suara diacak-acak rambutnya yang tadi telah dirapikan sampai jadi kusut masai. Kenapa dia harus bilang kalau Rukia adalah pegawai pertama yang ia hubungi? Bagaimana kalau wanita itu sampai curiga?

"Ya, tidak salah, jadi terima kasih banyak." Rukia menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang khas. "Jadi ada apa Bapak Kepala Cabang yang terhormat ini meneleponku?"

Ichigo masih terus berusaha agar apa yang ia katakan tidak terdengar seperti ajakan kencan. "Aku ingin mengadakan semacam wawancara kerja. Semacam supervisi untuk menilai prestasi dan promosi kalian semua."

Rukia tahu bahwa promosi dari pekerjaan satpam sangat susah. "Apa aku akan dipecat, Pak?"

Ichigo susah payah menahan tawa. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tidak, Rukia, Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat memecat pegawainya. Dia baru beberapa hari menjadi kepala cabang di Denver dan sudah tentu dia tidak mau memicu demonstrasi dan mosi tidak percaya para pegawai dengan mulai memecat orang-orang di kantor cabang itu. Apalagi Rukia! Dia sama sekali tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah memecat Rukia. Bukan itu maksudnya dia menelepon.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ichigo. "Aku cuma ingin tahu lebih dekat semua karyawanku. Termasuk kau. Jadi bisakah kau menjadwalkan pertemuan denganku Jumat depan jam setengah delapan malam tepat di Restoran Le Petit Prince?" katanya cepat. Kemudian tambahnya, "Pertemuan ini bersifat pribadi jadi aku tak mau ada desas-desus beredar. Jadi kumohon untuk tidak menyebarkannya, bisa?"

"Anda bisa percaya padaku, Pak."

Senyum di bibir Ichigo mulai terkembang. Lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Jumat malam, setengah delapan. Le Petit Prince. Jangan terlambat, dan ingat, jangan ada desas-desus."

Rukia tidak menjawab. Pasti dia sedang berpikir. Ichigo harap dia meninggalkan semacam ketakutan di hati Rukia yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak ajakan makan malam ini. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, undangan makan malamnya bisa disamarkan sebagai wawancara kerja.

Tapi selama beberapa saat wanita di seberangnya tidak menanggapi apa-apa. "Halo?" Ichigo bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku menunggu Bapak menutup teleponnya."

Setengah mati Ichigo menahan tawa. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Rukia?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membawa keluargamu yang ada di sini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ichigo bahkan tidak perlu menunggu untuk mendapat jawabannya. "Ya, Pak."

Rukia mengatakannya tanpa curiga.

* * *

Bujukan Orihime dan Tokio yang marah-marah ditambah dengan pikiran serta hati yang tegang karena wawancara atasan membuat Rukia mengiyakan permintaan main drama itu tanpa pikir panjang. Pikirnya, dia punya masalah yang jauh lebih penting daripada main drama. Wawancara dengan Ichigo! Apa Ichigo mendapat laporan dari beberapa nasabah bermulut besar yang dulu hampir membuat onar di kantor? Dia tak mungkin dipecat. Tak mungkin.

Rukia bingung lagi. Ichigo bilang dia tak mungkin dipecat, tapi siapa tahu? Memang, tak mungkin ia memecat pegawainya via telepon. Apalagi kalau pegawai itu Rukia yang notabene pernah punya hubungan khusus dengannya. Namun, hal itu juga bukan mustahil. Kenapa itu tidak dilakukannya saja kalau benar ia ingin memecat Rukia? Kenapa harus menunggu Jumat?

Untuk membuat Rukia tegang dan harap-harap cemas?

Alamak, Ichigo berhasil. Rukia _sudah _tegang.

Apalagi ketika ia sadar kalau hari Jumat sudah semakin dekat. Keesokan hari setelah Ichigo menelepon, baru Rukia tahu bahwa Jumat yang sama adalah Jumat pementasan. Dia tak mungkin mengecewakan anaknya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau punya preseden jelek di mata bosnya.

Untungnya ada sedikit celah kalau soal waktu. Ia sudah menelepon Orihime. Wanita itu bilang, Rukia akan muncul di pementasan menjelang akhir cerita. Itu artinya sekitar pukul setengah sembilan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduga jam berapa wawancara itu selesai? Ia menyesal tidak menggunakan alasan ini untuk membatalkan kemunculannya di drama. Pikirannya seperti orang dungu, dengan kata lain tidak bisa berpikir.

Rukia mengenang kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari terakhir. Tokio tidak membuat semua semakin baik. Kemarin ia merajuk meminta dibelikan tongkat sihir sebagai perlengkapan drama yang harus dimiliki semua siswa. "Aku jadi Harry Potter, Bu," katanya. Rukia berjanji akan membelikannya.

Masalahnya dia baru ingat soal tongkat sihir itu kemarin malam. Sudahlah, ia akan membeli benda itu sore ini. Kembali lagi pada masalah drama dan makan malam inkuisitorial Ichigo.

Untuk meminta izin pada Ichigo bahwa dia akan telat, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Bahkan si kepala cabang seolah-olah menghindarinya. Rukia sadar itu. Perasaannya jadi makin tak menentu. Bagaimana ia akan membelah dirinya agar bisa menghadapi dua acara di saat yang hampir bersamaan? Ia harus memutar otak, dan ia butuh waktu untuk itu.

Saat ini, tas berisi kostum peri sudah ada di bangku di hadapannya. Jam dinding di ruang loker perempuan menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sedikit. Ia masih menimbang bagaimana akan menghadiri dua acara itu.

Oh ya. Tentu saja. Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepala Rukia. Kenapa tidak? Dia bisa mengenakan kostum itu sekarang, mengenakan seragamnya lagi, kemudian pulang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tongkat sihir Tokio bisa ia beli sekarang di toko ujung jalan. Setelah itu, ia akan datang ke restoran dan menunggu Ichigo menyelesaikan wawancaranya, dan pada akhirnya, dia pun dapat turut bermain dalam drama kelas Tokio.

Artinya sekarang Rukia harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostum peri itu. Ia mengambil sebuah selotip dan menempelkan sayap perinya serata mungkin pada kain baju itu agar tidak menyolok ketika dikenakan. Baru setelah itu ia beranjak ke toilet untuk berganti baju.

Ia belum sempat mengenakan pakaian seragamnya kembali ketika ada ribut-ribut di toilet wanita.

"Kunci, kunci, kunci!"

Suara Rangiku dan Isane si petugas kebersihan. Dari dalam sini Rukia bisa mendengar napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan. "Ada apa?"

"Hei, ini dia yang dicari-cari! Kau ke mana saja?" Rangiku berkata dengan muka yang sepertinya tak teraliri darah lagi. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menyadari kalau Rukia sudah berganti dengan kostum peri.

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada rampok!"

"APA?"

"Sekarang cepat keluar dan selamatkan semua orang! Pak Kepala Cabang bolak-balik berbisik pada semua orang mencarimu, memangnya kau ke mana saja?"

Kepanikan pun mulai menyerang. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Rukia buru-buru memasukkan seragamnya yang belum sempat terpakai ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia baru ingat kalau dia butuh pistol dan bayonetnya. Jadi dia mengaduk-aduk tas itu lagi sampai Rangiku dan Isane gerah dibuatnya.

"Cepat! Nanti kalau semua kas bank mereka rampok, kita yang kena getahnya!"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti!" Ia memutar kunci dan berlari keluar dengan hampir menjatuhkan bawaannya. Ia berbalik sebelum menutup pintu toilet. "Ingat, telepon polisi, dan jangan keluar dari sini sebelum polisi tiba!"

Dua wanita itu mengangguk, tidak sadar dengan pakaian Rukia yang kini lebih mirip peri gigi ketimbang satpam bank.

Di lorong yang memisahkan antara toilet dengan ruang depan benar-benar hening. Tapi Rukia mulai bisa mendengar suara-suara bernada perintah mendesak. Rukia memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Masukkan uangmu ke sini, cepat!" Logatnya Spanyol sekali.

Perlahan, Rukia menyelipkan dirinya ke balik pot tanaman hias dan menatap sekeliling. Para _teller _yang ketakutan menuruti permintaan si perampok, sementara pengunjung yang ketakutan berkumpul di sudut bersama pegawai bagian kredit yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Rukia menatap kerumunan itu sampai ia sadar bahwa si kepala cabang tidak ada di sana.

Demi Tuhan, di mana dia? Jangan katakan kalau orang itu sudah terbunuh?

Di depan kerumunan itu, dua orang berpakaian ski lengkap dengan topengnya berdiri di depan _teller _yang tersisa seolah-olah mereka pengunjung. Satu orang menodongkan pistol sementara kawannya berjaga-jaga dari pergerakan yang tidak diinginkan

Oke. Sekarang bagaimana rencananya? Rukia mengecek peluru di pistolnya dan ia hampir saja membanting benda itu ketika sadar peluru di sana tinggal satu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melumpuhkan dua orang, kalau begitu? Apalagi mereka membawa senjata tajam!

Mungkin kalau ia bisa menembak kaki perampok itu dari sini, keadaan bisa berbalik arah.

"Sudah semua?"

"I-iya," Momo yang ada di balik meja teller mengangguk dengan muka pucat.

Kawan si perampok yang berjaga-jaga memandang berkeliling. Hampir saja Rukia tampak di balik tanaman hias itu! Untung dia mundur di saat yang tepat, sehingga dua orang itu tidak menaruh curiga. Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Sekarang saatnya, atau tidak sama sekali!

Suara letusan pistol terdengar dan orang-orang sontak memekik dan merunduk. Seseorang di depan sana langsung berteriak kesakitan. Lolongannya membuat kawannya melongok ke bawah, dan detik berikutnya, ketika ia sadar ada darah yang mengalir, pandangannya menggelap.

Karena seorang peri biru sudah menghantam kepalanya dengan sebuah tabung pemadam kebakaran kecil.

Sayangnya perampok yang tadi dia tembak belum sepenuhnya lumpuh. Pria tambun itu menyeret kakinya, kemudian berusaha melayangkan tinjunya pada Rukia. Tapi wanita itu lebih cepat. Dia merunduk, kemudian menyepak kaki si perampok yang telah berdarah-darah. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, dan Rukia jelas tak sadar tatapan para pengunjung pada kostumnya yang unik.

Pria itu melenguh keras sebelum akhirnya jatuh berdebum. Di luar, sirine polisi sudah mulai terdengar. "Cepat keluar!" Rukia berteriak. Pengunjung-pengunjung itu pun berlarian panik menuju pintu luar.

Sampai sebuah tembakan yang membuat bunga api memercik di gagang besi pintu utama membuat semua orang bungkam dan melihat ke asal tembakan.

Pria yang tadi dipukul dengan tabung pemadam kebakaran itu telah bangkit. "Jangan ada yang bergerak!" Ia mengacungkan pistolnya yang masih berasap pada Rukia. Bau mesiu tajam tercium. "Angkat tanganmu," katanya. Sirine polisi sudah meraung-raung di luar. _Kenapa mereka tidak segera masuk?_

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rukia harus menyerah. Diangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan.

"Bagus. Sekarang ambil tas itu, dan bawa kemari…"

"RUKIA, AWAS!"

Bagaikan sinyal, lagi-lagi waktu seolah dipercepat sepersekian detik. Secara refleks, Rukia langsung merunduk dan menyepakkaki si pria yang kini memegang pistol. Apa yang dia lihat kemudian benar-benar tidak bisa diterima akal sehat!

Ketika pria itu sudah jatuh, seorang Green Lantern dengan rambut jingga tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahnya. Mungkin maksudnya ingin menerjang pria tadi, tapi ketika pria itu terdepak dan tersungkur, si Green Lantern justru tidak bisa menghentikan lajunya.

Adegan itu berakhir dengan si Green Lantern yang mencium tanah karena Rukia lagi-lagi dapat menghindar.

Menyadari ada kesempatan, para polisi yang sudah berjaga di luar langsung masuk dan meringkus para perampok. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat seorang peri biru dan prajurit hijau lumut ada di tengah-tengah sebagai pusat perhatian. Seseorang di antara mereka mengenali Rukia. "Kuchiki?" Ia menatap heran dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Rukia.

"Aku tak punya waktu menjelaskan, Grey." Rukia membereskan roknya dan menghampiri Green Lantern yang masih pingsan. "Bisakah kau membereskan semua ini? Aku mau pergi ke drama sekolah anakku." Ia membalikkan tubuh Ichigo. "Ichigo?" tanyanya. "Bisa kau menjelaskan semua ini?"

Ichigo bangkit dengan kepala masih pusing. _Kostum sialan_, batinnya. "B-bisa…"

"Sepertinya nanti," Rukia tersenyum. Senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Ichigo. "Dan aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau jadi Green Lantern."

"Tunggu dulu!" Grey menyela. "Apa di sini ada pesta kostum?"

Rukia mengangkat bahunya. Semua ketegangan, ketakutan, sirna dari dalam benaknya. "Nanti, Grey, anakku butuh tongkat sihir. Sampai nanti!"

Adrenalin memang membuat hidup menjadi terlihat mudah karena seseorang melupakan segenap ketakutan dan ketegangan dari dalam diri. Ia berlari sepanjang jalan depan banknya yang mulai ramai, mengabaikan kostum perinya yang kusut, sayap yang robek, mahkota yang entah ada di mana, tatapan pejalan kaki, klakson kendaraan, pendek kata, semuanya. Toko mainan di ujung sana, itu tujuannya.

Pria tua yang berdiri di belakang meja tidak mengerutkan dahinya. "Selamat siang… apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Satu tongkat sihir," jawab Rukia. "Dan bisa cepat? Anakku akan pentas sebentar lagi dan ia sangat membutuhkan tongkat sihirnya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak bisa ikut main drama."

"Oke, tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa Anda membawa teman?"

"Hah? Tidak."

"Lantas untuk apa Green Lantern itu berdiri di belakang Anda?"

Lelaki tua itu menghilang ke balik toko ketika Rukia memunggunginya. "Halo," sapa kepala cabangnya.

Mereka tidak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Astaga, tumben rasanya Rukia berdiri begini dekat dengan Ichigo setelah bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia jauh lebih dewasa. Aromanya yang maskulin masih samar tercium. Dan hey, kalau diperhatikan, tubuhnya bertambah tegap dan berotot. Mukanya juga bertambah tegas dan keras, dengan rahangnya yang kotak. Atau ini akibat kostum Hal Jordan yang dikenakannya?

Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Ichigo yang lebar. Di sana seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang bersiap menyambutnya. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya tak lagi berdetak, melainkan bergetar seperti sebuah ponsel. Sihir yang bisa mencengkeram hatinya. Sihir yang cuma Ichigo yang punya.

Mujur, dia bisa menemukan suaranya lagi. "Astaga. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin membeli tongkat sihir untuk anakku."

Rukia mengangguk. Ia memutuskan tak terlalu ikut campur dengan apa pun urusan Ichigo. Akal sehatnya mulai mengambil alih. "Oh. Bagus sekali."

Pria itu datang lagi. "Ini. Mungkin kau mau memilih dulu?"

_Jelas tidak_. "Berapa? Aku ambil satu."

"Lima dolar."

Rukia tak mau detak jantungnya terdengar semua orang, apalagi Ichigo. Ia mengambil belanjaannya kemudian bersiap melangkah keluar dengan kepala yang mulai berputar dan akan meledak.

"Kau tahu kalau yang kuundang untuk makan malam itu hanya kau, dan aku melakukan itu untuk mendekatimu lagi karena aku mencintaimu, Rukia?"

Malang, Rukia tidak melihat di depannya ada peringatan lantai basah. "Nona, awas…"

Dan dia pun terjerembap di lantai yang masih lengket bekas air pel.

Demi Tuhan!

* * *

"Harry Potter, tongkat sihirmu mana?"

Ai Haibara—maksudnya Sayaka—tidak menduga pertanyaan itu berdampak besar. Tokio melengos dengan mata berkaca-kaca. MembuatMiss Inoue yang lewat di dekatnya mendekat dan bertanya dengan alis terangkat, "Ada masalah, Ai?"

"Tokio belum punya tongkat sihirnya. Padahal ia akan bertarung dengan Voldemort."

"Begitu, ya," Inoue berpikir sebentar. "Malfoy—oh, maksudku, Mr. Hitsugaya!"

"Ya?" Guru _playgroup _yang sedang menarik perhatian anak didiknya dengan membuat hiasan balon ala restoran pizza mendongak. "Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Bisa pinjam sebentar tongkat sihirmu? Kau tak akan tampil di _scene _terakhir, kan?"

"Berikan pada Miss Inoue, ya?" Hitsugaya menyuruh anak didiknya untuk memberikan tongkatnya. Bocah itu mengangguk, menyedot ingusnya, kemudian memberikan tongkat itu pada Inoue. "Dari Pak Guru," katanya cadel.

"Terima kasih banyak," Orihime tersenyum. Dia memberi Tokio tongkatnya. Ditatapnya Tokio dan Sayaka bergantian. "Masalah selesai?"

Tokio melongo. "Tapi, Miss, bukankah tongkat itu milik Malfoy? Kenapa saya yang memakainya?"

"Ya," sahut Sayaka. "Bukankah di dunia Harry Potter, tongkat sihirnya sama dengan milik Voldemort?"

"Oh, ini cuma drama, anak-anak," Orihime tertawa. "Jangan terlalu diambil serius. Tidak semua yang kau tonton itu nyata." Diacak-acak rambut Tokio selagi anak itu masih mencerna segalanya.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter? Aku mencari Harry Potter?" Sebuah suara memanggil-manggil di dekat panggung. "Ada Harry Potter?"

Tokio meloncat dari tempat duduknya. "Ya!" serunya.

"Nah, sebentar lagi giliranmu, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Kau juga," ia mengedikkan dagunya pada Sayaka. "Kalian berdua kan sudah latihan, jadi tidak boleh lupa dengan dialog lagi, ya. Kalau kalian benar-benar lupa, dikarang saja. Nanti akan aku bantu dari belakang panggung."

Tokio mengangguk.

"Mana ibumu, Tokio?" Tatsuki bertanya.

Tatsuki tidak mendapat jawaban, cuma pandang penuh tanya.

"Maksudku Blue Fairy dan Green Lantern! Di mana mereka? Bukankah kutukan pada Blue Fairy akan kau hancurkan, Harry Potter?"

"_Miss_, a-aku tidak tahu…"

Tatsuki yang mulai panik mendesak Orihime untuk menjelaskan. "Inoue, bagaimana ini? Mereka sampai sekarang belum datang juga! Kalau begitu bagaimana drama kita bisa selesai?"

Sebenarnya guru anak-anak itu tak kalah bingungnya. "Aku juga tak tahu, Tatsuki," ia berbisik. "Kau bisa tenang sebentar?"

Musik yang sedari tadi mengalun di luar sana tiba-tiba berhenti. Muka Tatsuki kontan memucat. "B-bagian kita," dia merepet. "Orihime, bagaimana? Mereka belum datang…"

Orihime yang sedang menelepon membuat suasana sedikit lebih tenang. "Terjebak macet, tapi sekarang sudah ada di depan gedung. Tenang, Tatsuki, tenang…. Nah, anak-anak, sekarang giliran kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian ke panggung? Ibu akan mengawasi semua dari dalam sini." Ia menatap punggung anak-anak sebelum kembali pada Tatsuki.

"Sudah beres?"

"Tentu saja…" Suaranya mengambang di akhir kata-kata. Jelas memancing kecurigan.

"Apa ada yang tak kau katakan padaku, Inoue?"

Orihime terkekeh pahit. "Aku mengatakan pada mereka berdua untuk menunggu perintahku di panggung saja dan bertindak sesuai apa yang kukatakan lewat alat komunikasi. Tapi itu sebelum aku tahu kalau mereka berdua akan datang terlambat, Tatsuki, sungguh!"

Tatsuki menggeram. "Jadi kau tak memberikan naskah pada mereka berdua?" Dia menghela napasnya. "Ya Tuhan, kalau drama ini berakhir sukses, keajaiban kita memang belum berkurang," mendadak dia tersenyum.

"Hei, kau juga menganggap ini menarik? Kau tahu sepupuku."

Kawannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja ini akan jadi sangat menarik." Suara simbal dan lampu yang menggelap lagi membuat dua guru itu tergesa-gesa ke balik tirai. Tatsuki menyingkapnya sedikit. "Mereka akan datang dari pintu depan?" ia memastikan.

"Ya. Sepertinya demikian. Kita tunggu saja."

Tak seberapa lama setelah Orihime menjawab itu, pintu kayu besar yang ada di belakang penonton terbuka perlahan.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau butuh bantuan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan begitu. Mintalah."

Ichigo sudah kembali pada dirinya yang lama. Dirinya yang gombal dan menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya, meski kadang, seperti sekarang, kesimpulannya itu ada benarnya.

"Terima kasih tapi asal kau tahu, selain dari jaket ini, aku tak butuh bantuan apa-apa lagi. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Rukia melepas jaket kulit Ichigo—jaket kulit dengan bau Ichigo—kemudian melemparnya di jok belakang. Dengan muka yang diusahakan tampak jijik, tentu. Setelahnya dia berusaha membuka pintu sedan Ichigo dan berjalan ke dekat tangga auditorium sekolah. Sayangnya kakinya yang keseleo sudah mulai membengkak dan tidak bisa berkompromi dengan suasana hati, jadi untuk kesekian kalinya, Rukia harus rela terjerembap di semen yang dingin. Sialnya lagi, angin kembali berembus dan membuatnya menggigil.

"Aduh uratku putus…" Refleks Rukia berucap.

Ichigo sebenarnya tegang melihat wanita itu kesakitan dan susah berjalan tapi dia harus jaga _image_. Rukia harus meminta bantuannya. "Kau ini benar-benar." Ia keluar dari sedannya dan berdiri di depan Rukia yang berusaha menegakkan badannya dengan susah payah. "Kubilang tadi, kalau kau butuh bantuan, yang perlu kau lakukan cuma memintanya."

Sejurus kemudian, Rukia sudah ada di dalam gendongannya. _Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak berubah_.

"Hei, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan, cepat! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Ichigo tidak menggubris. "Sudahlah," katanya tajam. Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat.

Rukia malah semakin panik ketika mereka tiba di dekat pintu. "Ichigo! Turunkan! Cepat! Nanti semua orang melihat!"

"Kenapa aku harus mau?" Ichigo memasang senyum yang sangat menakutkan bagi Rukia. "Kau saja belum mau memberi jawaban atas ajakan makan malamku, kau belum memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku, kenapa aku harus menurutimu sekarang? Katakan padaku, Rukia," ia menatap lekat-lekat mata ungu Rukia, "kenapa aku harus menurunkanmu?"

"Nanti semua orang melihat…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung membuka pintu auditorium dengan kakinya. Kontan seisi ruangan menoleh karena suara pintu yang membuka ini benar-benar nyaring, dan yang mereka lihat adalah… Green Lantern sedang menggendong Blue Fairy.

"Dan Green Lantern pun datang setelah memenangkan sandera kerajaan dari medan perang. Ia melangkah dengan tegap, seperti yang telah diajarkan oleh petinggi di planet jauh itu, layaknya seorang ksatria yang membawa benda paling berharga milik kerajaan."

Tatsuki menoleh. Dari mana Orihime mendapat ide dadakan yang demikian cemerlangnya? Dan semua orang mengira wanita berdada besar ini tidak bisa berpikir. Bicara tentang _prodigius savant_, sepertinya Orihime memenuhi syarat untuk dipanggil demikian.

"Mereka meminta bantuan semua penyihir untuk melepaskan belenggu kutukan sang peri. Sayang, tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan kutukan itu, kecuali Green Lantern sendiri."

Lalu Orihime mulai bercerita tentang legenda lama, cerita lawas tentang sihir terkuat yang pernah tercipta di dunia. Sihir yang mampu mematahkan semua kutukan jahat dan melindungi pemegangnya dari kutukan apa pun yang pernah hadir di muka bumi.

Sebuah ciuman yang didasari cinta sejati.

"Apa kau gila?" Tatsuki yang mengamati semuanya, dari mulai si Green Lantern yang membaringkan Blue Fairy, si Peri Biru yang tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, sampai kini Green Lantern yang menatap nelangsa ke arahnya, protes.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Tatsuki! Aku punya rencana!" sergah Orihime sambil menutup mikrofon agar suara tidak masuk.

Sementara itu, di luar sana, Rukia sudah setengah mati berusaha memutuskan urat malunya, dan mencegah agar urat malu itu tak tersambung kembali, tapi hal itu sangat susah. Ia mendelik pada Ichigo dan berbisik tajam, "Jangan coba-coba menciumku!" katanya, meningkahi suara narator yang begitu menusuk telinga saking kerasnya.

"Aku tak akan menciummu kalau kau tak mengizinkannya," jawab si Green Lantern mantap. Dia mengabaikan, sebagaimana halnya Rukia, berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya ingin tahu. "Tapi… karena kita ada di sini sekarang, bisakah aku meminta jawabanmu?"

Rukia membuka matanya sedikit. "Jawaban? Jawaban apa? Aku tak merasa harus memberimu jawaban!"

"Kau harus, Rukia. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tadi. Apa kau menerimaku?"

"Dan untuk itu, Green Lantern yang perkasa mesti mematahkan kutukannya dengan mencium peri biru."

"Aku…"

"Kalau kau menolak ini," Ichigo meletakkan dua tangan Rukia di bahunya, "maka kuanggap kau menolak segalanya."

Rukia mencoba untuk berkata ketika punggungnya ditegakkan oleh Ichigo. "Tapi kalau tidak?"

Ichigo tak menjawab dan memilih langsung bertindak. Tuhan, jantungnya serasa benar-benar pecah ketika bibir Ichigo menyentuh miliknya. Sebuah ciuman yang pada mulanya, Rukia tahu, singkat, tapi dengan semua ini, apa lagi yang dapat ia pikirkan? Apa lagi yang harus ia pertimbangkan?

Ia harap ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Terserah, mau yang menatapnya anak-anak SD, anak-anak TK, dan semua guru-guru mereka. Yang jelas, kesempatan tak datang dua kali.

Tangan-tangan Rukia melepas pegangannya dari bahu Green Lantern, melingkar di tengkuknya, sebelum kemudian memberi sebuah tekanan agar ciuman itu terasa dan terlihat makin dalam.

Layar mahamegah itu pun turunlah.

**end.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Selamat siang, Orihime Inoue di sini."

"Orihime?"

"Ah, Ichigo?" Orihime meletakkan kalung yang tadi ia buka. "Ada apa?" Suaranya sengau, ditambah lagi dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak akibat habis menangis.

"Jadi… berita yang kudengar itu… benar?"

"Ya, kau benar. Grimmjow meninggal dua hari yang lalu. Akan dimakamkan besok."

Keheningan menyela selama sepersekian sekon, sebelum akhirnya suara napas kembali terdengar berembus dari sebuah pesawat telepon di Jepang. "Oh… yeah. Akhirnya."

"Ichigo, kumohon. Rukia sekarang resmi menjanda. Dia masih dalam masa berkabung. Anaknya baru enam tahun. Kau mau datang seperti pahlawan kesiangan dan membuat dia makin hancur?"

"Lalu aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?" Ichigo lagi-lagi tersulut kemarahannya. Dia sudah terlalu lama berkubang dalam kesalahannya, dan ia ingin melangkah maju, setidaknya untuk memperbaikinya!

"Ya Tuhan, Ichigo! Tidakkah kau bisa bersabar sebentar? Siapa yang dulu menghamili Senna dan membuatnya harus mengandung anakmu padahal kau sudah punya tunangan… oh aku minta maaf." Orihime memutar-mutar kabel teleponnya.

"Sudahlah," suara Ichigo juga turut berubah. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi… aku serius, aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?"

"Sampai Rukia benar-benar tenang. Setelah itu… aku kembalikan dia padamu."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu. Terima kasih, Orihime. Tolong jaga Rukia baik-baik. Jaga dia sampai aku datang."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hore saya lulus ujian! Akhirnya saya bebas dari semua ini. Tinggal tunggu pengumuman placement tanggal 5 September. Doakan saya supaya dapat instansi yang terbaik :)

Ini cerita sebenarnya sudah lama. Cuma baru sempat di-publish sekarang. Agak lebay kalau menurut saya. Bagaimana pendapat pembaca sekalian? Saya menunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Tenang saja, saya menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran.


End file.
